1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eyeglasses and more particularly to protective wrappings for eyeglass temple pieces, pads for nose pieces, and their method of application.
2. General Background
It is well known in the art of eyeglass frame design that there are many problems encountered by the wearer due to interaction between the temple and the nose pieces. Eyeglasses tend to move relative to the wearer due primarily to sudden and erratic movements, improper fits, and perspiration. Such movement of the frames relative the wearer causes irritation and the problem is further compounded by those with overly sensitive skin. Eyeglass frame manufacturers tend to ignore the problem. Therefore, the eyeglass wearer must seek relief from various attachments provided in the after market. Various structures have been developed which addresses the problem outlined above by assuming that if the frames can be stabilized there will be no friction, thus no irritation. Such structures ;which simply cover, pad cushion, and anchor the eyeglass frames as described in U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,953,114; 4,662,729; 4,786,158; 5,002,381; 5,440,335; 5,583,585; and Des. No. 322,446 generally cause as many problems as they are intended to solve. One such problem is that most structures of the type disclosed are not universal and seldom fit the wide variety of frames available. Sleeves, when applied to eyeglass frame temple pieces tend to make the frames bulky, thereby causing ear irritation. Secondly, moisture is a root problem of eyeglass frame slippage yet virtually none of the temple piece pads or covers, with the exception of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,729, emphasize moisture absorption or dissipation.
Nose pads for eyeglasses have virtually the same problems as the temple pieces except the problem is compounded by the weight of the glasses. Therefore, there is a need to provide a universal fitting, thin, soft, replaceable material, that is moisture absorbent and or excellent moisture dissipater, yet clings to the skin without irritation and is easily attached in a contouring manner to the eyeglass frames.